Why she's here
by drgnfly23
Summary: Bella tells her back story to Carlisle and Esme while the rest of the family is out hunting. Set during Twilight and NM.  Carlisle's POV.


**Stephenie Meyer I'm not her.**

**Ever wonder how Carlisle and Esme heard about Bella's back story? I did, and I admit, I took quite a few liberties with this while still trying to stay true to most of the story. I'd apologize for some of them, but why? Anyway, set between Twilight and New Moon, summer vacation.**

**Carlisle's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Why she's here**

Edward and the rest of his siblings had chosen to go hunting for the afternoon while Bella opted to stay at our house. I had just removed her cast the previous week, and as Charlie was out fishing for the day, she didn't want to remain at home alone. Esme felt honored that she wanted to spend the day with us while she waited for Edwards return. I looked at my watch as I heard the floor creak, nearly dinner time, for her.

"Ugh, raining again, what I wouldn't give for a nice blistering hot day so I can wear my shorts comfortably. I miss the hot sun, the heat and the lack of rainfall, and the brown. Who knew someone could get attached to a color?"

I heard Bella muttering as she made her way down the stairs by my study. Her musings intrigued me. I tucked a bookmark into my medical journal and followed her to the kitchen. I often wondered if she was truly happy or if she would be miserable finishing her high school career here if it weren't for meeting Edward. She had only been here a few months and yet Forks seemed to be more complete with the Chief's daughter gracing our city's doorstep.

"I'm not trying to be nosy, and you're more than welcome to tell me to mind my own business, however I am curious, what brought you Forks anyway?" Esme flashed to my side as I asked this.

"Stupid vampire hearing, I forget that sometimes...you mean Edward didn't tell you why I chose to move to Forks?"

I chuckled before answering, "I'm sorry for eaves dropping on your lamenting. You know Edward, he's not one to share everything he knows."

Bella sighed, "No, it's okay and you're right, but I thought since he couldn't hear my thoughts he didn't need to edit what he couldn't hear."

We were sitting around the kitchen bar, Bella had politely shooed us away from the appliances so she could cook herself something to eat. I knew Esme didn't mind cooking for Bella, but I think Bella felt she needed to do something for herself again after being locked away in a cast for 6 weeks. To say Esme and I were amused was an understatement; for someone who trips through life, Bella certainly glides through the kitchen. She stirred, chopped and sautéed all without the assistance of a cookbook, like the recipe was written in her head.

She sighed again as she added the onions to the browned ground beef. "So what do you want to know about me?"

"Whatever you'd like to tell us; how about what caused the reason for your exile to Forks?" I asked.

"The rumor around is your mom lost a custody battle with the chief," prompted Esme.

Anger flashed briefly through her eyes, "Ugh, I hate rumors! Did you know Edward was the ONLY one who even bothered to ask me the real reason I came to Forks? That was the first time he talked to me."

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't contain my curiosity.

"Really," Bella smirked back at me. "Just so you know, and to dispel the rumors you may have heard, my mom didn't screw up, she didn't lose a custody battle with Charlie, nor did she send me here. Yes, my mom remarried, but it hurt her to choose between either traveling with Phil or staying home with me while I finished high school, so I made the decision for her. Besides, now that she has another responsible adult with her, I know the bills will be paid, the house will be cleaned and she'll get a balanced meal every evening."

My jaw figuratively fell lower the more she talked about her mother. In my 360 odd years I had never met a more mature 17 year old. And probably a more selfless person didn't exist. I had no idea what she had gone through.

Esme was obviously thinking the same thing as I, to fill the loud silence she asked Bella to tell her more about Renee'.

Bella didn't answer right away; her face grew wistful for a moment, "I'm sure you've gathered that she's irresponsible. I learned to cook at an early age because mom's "creations" are never edible, even by human standards," she added with a chuckle while looking at us through her eyelashes. "At six I was pulling the chair up to the stove, and by 10 I was learning to balance the checkbook, by then I had taken over the kitchen-someone had to grocery shop. Honestly, I don't know how she finished college to get her teaching degree," Bella added with a slight smile. "But she's still my best friend," she added quietly.

Again, silence filled the room as Esme and I took in what she had just said. Bella drained the noodles. I heard Esme's chair scoot, but Bella stopped her with determination in her voice. "I'm not asking for pity, so please don't give me any. Yes, I miss my mom, but I didn't realize how much I missed my dad either."

Esme sat back down, and grabbed my hand as we watched the newest member of our family plate her spaghetti, she picked up a fork and began twirling a few strands of noodles expertly around the tines. "So that's all, I sent myself to Charlie's so my mom could stop feeling bad about leaving me," she said as she took a bite.

I glanced at Esme, before saying, "we truly had no idea. We knew Chief Swan was excited you were coming, but who wouldn't be excited their only daughter was coming home to live them?"

"Yeah, the 'daughter of the flighty ex-wife' come home at last, right?"

"Oh, no, that's not what I was implying..."

She put her hand up to stop me, "I know, Carlisle, I'm sorry, there are some days that are harder than others. I have you, Esme, which helps more than you know, but as much as I adore you, it's not the same..."

Bella trailed off as she finished her dinner. I chanced a look at Esme as her hand clenched tighter in mine. I was at a loss for words; this beautiful young girl stole my son's un-beating heart, she chose others above herself; that was evident as we yanked James from her in Phoenix. We all thought he had her mother and she was willing to run off to meet a sadistic vampire in order to save her. Now I knew what Edward saw in her, her soul was beautiful, it outshone her physical beauty, and her only gripe was that she missed the color brown.

Quietly Esme drew Bella out of her thoughts, "I know, and I appreciate that I'm able to be a substitute for you, and I certainly don't want to replace your mother, I know it was a tough decision for you, but I'm glad you chose to come back to live with your father."

"This is my home now."

"We're glad you feel that way. And I think I hear a certain young man coming back through the trees," I said.

"Stupid Vampire hearing..." Bella muttered again.

"I heard that!" Edward exclaimed as he burst through the door. I watched as he crossed the floor, took the fragile girl up into his arms and kissed her lips.

"Welcome home," she said, breathless from his kiss.

Bella started to run water for her few dishes, Esme stopped her and said she would take care of the dishes, to go enjoy her last couple of hours with Edward before he had to take her home. Edward winked at me, lifted Bella bridal style and whisked her away to his room. We heard music coming from his speakers within seconds.

"Esme, is that what you expected to hear?" I asked quietly, though I knew Edward could hear our conversation either way.

She let out a breath she had been holding, "I had no idea she _chose _to move here. It's not that I wanted to believe the rumors, but I did know how much she loved being with her mom, why would she willingly move here where there is hardly any sun?"

"I have a whole new level of respect for both Bella and Chief Swan," I responded.

"And other than her mother, she's only missing the color brown. What of her friends back home or pets..?" I trailed off as I heard the rest of our "kids" come in through the door.

"Who has pets? Are we getting pets? I don't think a dog running around here would be a good idea," Emmett boomed.

"No, Emmett, we just a very enlightening talk with Bella while you were away and we're trying to figure out what else she's missing besides her mother, and the color brown."

"Who misses the color brown?" He asked a little too loudly.

Two pairs of footsteps were making their way back down the stair case. All eyes were on Bella.

"I took the liberty to fill in Bella about what you were discussing down here and said that she should probably fill in the rest of the family of the great mystery of Bella Swan, newest member of the Forks, Washington population," Edward explained.

Bella ducked her head as Edward led her to the living room where we all followed. I knew there would be other questions and I wanted to be there to hear what the rest of the family had to say.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I never do AN's, but...****I'm looking for a Beta for an AU, AH story that I cannot believe I'm writing. WTH? Like I have time to write one...well, I must, I have the outline nearly complete and quite a few chapters roughly started, so, yeah, I guess I have time for a secret vice. Some women claim chocolate or ice cream, I go for writing-keeps the pounds off? Anyway, PM if you're interested, roughly 30 chapters, and I do mean roughly, could be more like 20, depends on chap length and whatnot. NO LEMONS in my story, allusions, yes, but actual acts, no. Slightly angsty (um, it's Edward and Bella, that's a given), a few "adult" situations and I really need a sounding board to help me get a part of the story just right. Depth mostly and some knowledge of Chicago would be really helpful, just some minor details I need some help with to get it right. Soo, yeah, PM me, let me see your work. I need someone who is going to honestly catch my errors, not just someone who wants first crack at a new story. I've seen stories out there who say they've been beta'd by two people, but mistakes are prevalent. K, now I'm rambling, sorry. I tried to do a search for a Twilight Beta, have you seen that list of names? Son of a Monkey! I can't weed through that, especially if I'm trying to write a story. :o) Thanks in advance. ~drgnfly23**


End file.
